


Valentines

by Xaveri



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Anita gets analmost traditionalgift from Edward to Valentine's Day.





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Valentin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676982) by [Xaveri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri)



> I didn't write this story, I just "saved it". I ran across this drabble a few years ago, but unfortunately the site where I found it closed. It was well written and made me laugh a few times. If you know the person who wrote it, let me know. If you wrote it and want it removed I will be more than happy to do so.

_**Valentines by Constant Reader** _

“Anita, I have a little something for you for Valentine’s Day.” That was something I never expected to hear from Edward. 

“What for? I thought you’d give sentimental gifts to Donna. This soul-mate shit is just for killing things, you know.”

“Of course I know that, you little monster loving psychopath. That’s why this is the perfect Valentine for you. My presents to you are always perfect.”

“So how did you get a semi-automatic weapon in that little box?”

He snorted. “This is an almost traditional gift; a heart.”

I groaned.

“Open it carefully- it’s drippy.”

I stared.

“It’s Olaf’s.”


End file.
